It Is There
by Rainboom20
Summary: Something is hanging above Donnie and April that makes the whole scene... romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I'm experimenting with different writing styles, and so I whipped this one up real quick to try some present tense writing. It's still first person, but it's got a more poetic feel to it, in my opinion._**

* * *

I sit there, near him. Does he see it there? He does. He knows as well as I do that it's hanging above us.

He's nervous. So very, very nervous. Like he's going to puke. He's blushing. His breathing is shallow and fast. He's probably sweating as he plays with the tails of his purple bandana.

I look at him. He doesn't make eye contact. Does he want this? I can't tell. Do I want this? Yes, very much.

He plays with his hands. His large, green, three fingered hands. He's left the bandana alone. Should I take his hands? Maybe. I don't. I let them be.

"Come on," I say. "We're just friends, right?" The words hurt. 'Just friends'. Oh, how I wish we were more.

He looks at me. I smile, though my heart aches. Something in his eyes says 'Just this once'. My heart soars and breaks. 'Just this once', he has said without a word. 'Just this once'.

I lean in. He hesitates. His face is a ferocious red, perhaps even as dark as Raph's tattered mask. No, not that dark. But fairly close.

_Please,_ I think. _Don't leave me hanging._

"April, I-" he begins, but I cut him off. His mask tassels are on either side of his neck now. He can't back out. I won't let him. I'm too close to the best moment of my life.

I lunge forward and grab the dangling pieces of fabric, yanking them towards me. This brings his forehead to mine. His nose to mine. His lips to mine.

This isn't the best moment of my life. It's far better. I must thank it. I must thank the thing above us. But not now. Now, I must enjoy this moment.

* * *

**_What do you think was hanging over them? Hint: It's Christmas time. Tell me in the comments please! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Sorry it's so short. Like I said, I'm experimenting._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so in the comments for this story, missylynn99 said that I should do a follow up chapter. So I did. Here you go!**_

* * *

My eyes were as wide as possible. I was kissing April… and she had started it.

Wow, was she beautiful. Her kiss was hard, yet soft. Scared, yet sure. My lips were touching the girl of my dreams lips, and the moment was perfect. It was easily the best moment of my life. It felt so… right. Our lips fit perfectly with one another's, as if it was meant to be. I closed my eyes, recovering from the shock of what had just happened, and brought her close to me, kissing back as she let go of my bandana.

This was, obviously, my first kiss. It could have possibly been April's, too. But I wasn't going to let my curiosity ruin this perfection. I put the thought, along with all other thoughts, to the back of my mind, until only two thoughts remained:

_Kiss April like you mean it, _was the first thought, and the second thought was, _Ha Raph! I told you I had a shot! _

Then I pushed Raph's snarkiness out of my mind and focused on my first thought.

I inwardly smiled. The kiss had been going on for a whole minute, if not longer. My beautiful red head wasn't breaking away, and I was definitely not going to be the one to put an end to this. This was better than the best moment of my life. Far better.

April suddenly deepened the kiss until it burned deep with passion, and I willingly obliged to meet her passion with my own. Things were… heating up.

Before I knew it, her tongue was through the gap in my teeth, begging for complete entry, and I found myself pinning her to the bench. Was I going overboard? April apparently didn't think so. She ran her hand down my plastron, making my breath hitch for a millisecond before I recovered and continued to kiss her deeply, sucking her bottom lip. She gasped at this, and my inward smile grew.

She began to sit up, breaking our kiss, and my heart sunk a little. But it soared again as she turned me so my shell was against the back of the bench and straddled my legs. I blushed profusely as she swooped back in and continued kissing me; with all the passion a kiss could have without being too much.

I brought my hand up behind her head, pressing her soft lips to mine even harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and continued to passionately kiss each other, as if we were the only beings on the planet.

I broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, a small, low moan escaping her lips. She went on to trace patterns on my plastron, biting down on the dangling fabric of my bandana. I moved back to her lips, kissing her deeply.

It was shortly after that I noticed I was sweating. April was, too. I forced myself to break away so that I could breathe, allowing her a breath of fresh air as well. She moved off of me and sat at my side, breathing heavily. We sat there, catching out breaths.

"Wow," she panted. I nodded, my brain processing what had just happened. What I came up with was insane, but I knew it was true.

I had just almost made love to April O'Neil.

It was fortunate that we had stopped when we had, for my brothers just then walked back into the Lair. April and I waved at them as they came and sat in the pit with us. I had a smile on my face, and it wasn't even dampened when Leo turned on Space Heroes, which got complaints from Raph, as usual. But I had just had a heated make-out session with the girl of my dreams. Nothing could stomp on that. I was on top of the world.


End file.
